


【KHR/27100】D.V.M.N

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 未来篇决战
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【KHR/27100】D.V.M.N




End file.
